Cascabel
by NIKONIKO-CHAN
Summary: Un reino devastado por una guerra de la cual nadie habla, un rey en busca de seres míticos sin escrúpulos, y dos payasos con mala suerte. "recuerda Allen ser bufón es disfrazarse contrario a lo que vez" Yullen Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Otro!

¬¬U no me miren es la emoción

Para que conste que cuando no tenia internet me la pase escribiendo, así que tengo varios fics incompletos y apenas empezea publicar XD

actualizare mas o menos en dos semanas o menos si recibo varios rewiers XD

man no es mio...si ya se, ya se...

Cascabel

La música sonaba, tan mítica e atrayente, el repicar de las pequeñas campanillas doradas de los nobles y los pies descalzos de los plebeyos. La chica de delgada complexión frente a al sequito y cortesanos, exponía una elasticidad imposible recibiendo miradas asombradas y entretenidas, pero, por aquel en el trono aquello no le parecía entretenido, y lo demostraba con un hondo bostezo; la chica asustada por perder crédito en el acto se exigió mas a sí misma, torciéndose al máximo, haciendo vueltas y flexiones cada vez mas riesgosas y pago el preció a ello. Su cuerpo cayó al piso, torcida de manera dolorosa y gritando por dentro para no ser echada. Las personas que le miraban rieron de manera cruel y aplaudieron la diversión que les brindaban, lanzando unas cuantas monedas de oro más de la usual, sin embargo, ni todo el oro que poseyeran podría hacer ya algo por ella. Fue retirada con nada de delicadeza como si de un perro se tratase, oyéndose apenas chillidos de un horrible dolor incalculable.

El hombre del trono extendió el brazo apenas unos milímetros causando que la chica de cabellos y ojos azules vestida con telas delicadas e finas le alcanzara una cesta con fruta, al momento de moverse de la chica salió un tintineo inusual con un tono encantador y dulce, cosa que parecía poner contento al hombre, ya que el mismo estiro la mano para alcanzar el origen de ruido, el cascabel azul que portaba en el cuello sostenido de una cinta de cuero.

Se escucho su risa y las personas a sus lados rieron también siguiéndole, pero él les mando callar, haciendo una seña en la mano para que la siguiente persona pasara. En esta ocasión se trato de un hombre vestido de payaso que dio una leve inclinación antes de hacer su acto.

Comenzó con trucos de pelotas, malabares y movimientos extraños, era simple, su disfraz no era la gran cosa pero tenía algo que mantenía a todos enganchados. Termino su acto haciendo explotar un globo con tiritas de papel coloridas y tras un largo rato. No hubo aplausos, ni sonrisas divertidas, solo un par de comentarios y una cantidad de cinco o seis monedas doradas en el suelo. El hombre se agacho recogiéndolas con rapidez para retirarse, pero fue interrumpido.

-Bufón-musito el hombre del trono-Debes esforzarte mas, ya sabemos tus trucos, inventa algo nuevo porque comienzo a cansarme-declaro.

-Si señor-dio una reverencia

-…será mi imaginación o eres más lento y callado

-No señor, en absoluto-espeto con cierto nerviosismo-Mañana le traeré nuevos trucos-aseguro

-Bien entonces retírate

-Si señor

Hizo caravanas mientras avanzaba intentando moverse con más rapidez pues ya entraba la siguiente persona.

En cuanto no estuvo a vista se incorporo con pesadez, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran por ello.

-Bufón-llamo un guardia riendo macabro-Ya te falta poco para volverte añicos, has tenido suerte hasta ahora pero pronto estarás como esa chica-señalo con el rostro a un rincón-Tu también te quebraras como una nuez

El bufón le miro apenas luego de mirar con atención a la media muerta.

-¡Oh mira señora pared! el guardia está enojado porque le bajaron el sueldo y le redujeron la comida-hizo ademanes graciosos-Oh pobre guardia…le dejo su mujer

-Q—tu maldito-Rabioso le apunto pero no se atrevió a darle ni un golpe

-Señor guardia debería descansar-expresión con gracia-Un día las manos se le van a engarrotar.

-GRR…agradece ser una entretención al señor, de lo contrario ya te habría hecho callar-sonrió sádico-Aunque ya no falta mucho para que pueda romperte la cara…

-¡Oh señora pared! pareciera ser que el señor guardia se ha vuelto un dulce gatito con los ataques…con razón lo dejo su mujer

- Payaso Bastardo

-Con permiso-hizo una reverencia exagerada-gracias por su atención señora pared

Una sonrisa macabra y se fue.

-Que no te queda mucho, recuérdalo bastardo-grito el guardia a la lejanía expandiéndose como un eco.

El bufón camino por los pasillos haciendo un eco con sus pasos, pronto llego a la puerta donde otro guardia cuidaba viéndole con cierta lastima su viejo andar, y la tristeza del escenario fuera del castillo era peor que cualquier azote que pudiera recibir.

Ruinas, desolación, personas robando lo poco que había, niños al borde de la muerte por hambre y deshidratación; casas hechas solo con palos delgados y hojas secas, basura de los ricos regada en todos lados, la pobreza en su plenitud. Qué triste panorama.

El payaso avanzo entre las que alguna vez fueron casa, pasando entre los vagabundos y ladrones que antes fueran comerciantes o dueños de posadas; adentrándose más y más en ese agujero sucio que en algún tiempo fue una hermosa capital.

Pronto al sendero desapareció, no había camino el cual seguir. Tuvo que alzar los pies y escalar con tal de pasar las grandes piedras e escombros de las deshechas viviendas más grandes, que una época atrás eran reconocidas como las más bellas del reino.

Llego arriba y miro aquel panorama solo unos segundos, pues pronto Se dio vuelta y repitió el proceso a la inversa, tropezando un par de veces y casi cayendo pero llegando sano y salvo al suelo.

Tosió.

Bueno tal vez no tan sano como antes.

Lo que restaba de camino lo hizo en silencio absoluto; muy cerca estaba un refugio de ladrones adolecentes con muy mal carácter; no quería tener que lidiar con ellos, hacía años que paso su mejor época, ya no podía tirarse sus carreras kilométricas, por mas apurado o asustado que estuviera. Pasó el tramo y pronto estaba en otro más peligroso: un nido de asesinos y violadores. Sus pasos se volvieron más que nada, su respiración bajo a cero y en un santiamén la había librado. El camino se hizo estrecho, cerrado; las casas derrumbadas formaban un hueco como el de los topos; tuvo que echarse una carrera y lanzarse al mismo para poder avanzar, gateando esta vez.

Tras contados minutos llego al final del tubo/túnel de comadrejas, e avanzo lo poco que restaba del camino, volteando atrás podía verse el castillo del que había salido.

Cada día era más pesado ir de ahí a acá, cuando todos los demás pedían alojo en el palacio para poder presentarse sin inconvenientes y estar a salvo, al menos la mayoría del tiempo; pero él no era como los demás, no le gustaban esos lugares y si recorría todo ese barrio maldito día, tras día, de ida y vuelta, si soportaba los tratos e aguantaba los asaltos, era por una sola razón. La misma por la que se humillaba en el palacio a expensas de morir en cualquier momento por unas cuantas monedas.

Dio vuelta en una elevación que parecía un conjunto de tierra y escombros mas, descubriendo oculta una puerta por la que entro luego de asegurarse que nadie le seguía. Cerro la misma con cuidado, adentro solo había una mesa maltrecha y un montón de paja. La paja comenzó a moverse, revelando una pequeña manita.

-¿Mana?-pregunto una vocecita, el se acerco con una sonrisa

-Ya llegue Allen

Un niño pequeño salió de entre las ramillas doradas, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad; el hombre le recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándolo con fuerza y felicidad, musitando un "te extrañe"; el niño cuyo cabello y ojos tenían un extraño e hermoso color plateado, se aferro con fuerza del abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en años, aunque solo fueran un par de horas.

-¡WAAA! ¡Allen vuela!-le levanto alto en juego haciendo que el pequeño riera de forma dulce.

Por una de sus risas era capaz de tirarse hasta en la boca de los leones. Para él, ese pequeño lo era todo, su luna plateada en la noche más aterradora e oscura, su pequeña y juguetona estrella. Lo envolvió en sus brazos apresándole con fuerza, ojala tuviera tanto tiempo como para verlo crecer. Como lo deseaba.

-¿Estás bien Mana?-susurro el pequeñito e su hombro

-Sí, lo estoy-seco su rostro lo más rápido posible, pero el maquillaje seguramente ya se había corrido y lo delataría-¡Ah! ¡Se me metió una paja en el ojo! ¡Ayayayayyaaaayyy!-espeto al dejarle en el suelo buscando un trapo para ayudarse, brincando de manera graciosa de un pie al otro.

-Ja, ja, Ja…Mana brinca chistoso-decía el pequeño intentando no hacer tanto ruido.

El hombre hizo un par de payasadas en lo que secaba su rostro e escondía sus lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que la fuerte tos volviera. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared y entonces el niño noto que eso no era chiste.

-¿Mana?-le sostuvo una manga-¿Te duele?

Su vocecita preocupada a punto de llorar le desgarraba el alma, tanto que había resistido en el palacio para que no lo notaran, y ahora se derrumbaba frente a su hijo; que bufón incapaz de fingir tan lamentable era.

Se sentó sobre el pajar deshaciéndose de todo el relleno del atuendo, dejándose ver su figura poco más que raquítica. Tan delgado y enfermo. ¿Qué más podría ser en ese reino tan pobre?

El pequeño Allen escalo el montecito sentándose a un lado suyo, apoyándose sobre él y mirándole como si quisiera decirle que lo cuidaría. Enternecido acaricio sus cabellos que pese a parecerlos eran suaves, como si hubieran sido hechos de las telas más finas. Y así debía ser, ese pequeño merecía lo mejor, todo aquello que quisiera, mucho más de lo que jamás podría darle; pues el solo era eso, un payaso lastimero.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

La puerta era aporreada. Con prisa abrió un hueco en la paja donde metió al pequeño y con su mano le hizo una indicación de silencio, le cubrió con sumo cuidado y fingió estar sentado ahí precisamente. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dos personas habían entrado.

-Haces mucho ruido-dijo uno, lucia algo alcoholizado

-Chest ¿con quién tanto hablas payaso?

-¡Oh! por supuesto que con la señora pared, ¿Verdad señora pared?

-¡Que dice este tipo!

-Déjalo-bramo-Está loco, tan loco como una cotorra e igual de ruidoso, desde que mataron a toda su familia-rio-solo un pobre infeliz sin nadie en el mundo

-¡Oye, oye oye! que eso no me da risa, también mataron a mi vieja-se quejo el ebrio tirando lagrimones-Y con lo linda que era…

-FFFF ya empezó otra vez, eso me saco por traerlo conmigo, como sea payaso no hagas tanto escándalo unos tratamos de beber a gusto-espeto jalando al otro para que no se quedara en posición fetal recordando su mal de amores-Y por cierto mañana cobro la renta de tu choza, o pagas esta vez o te corro a patadas

Jalando al otro, el tipo cerro de un solo portazo, dejando todo en silencio.

-¿ya puedo salir?-susurro la vocecita abriéndose paso ya que el otro se hubo echado pesadamente en otro lado-Papa…¿que quiso decir ese hombre?-inclino el rostro-dijo que no tenias familia, pero Allen es tu familia ¿no?

Le paso una mano por la cabeza acariciando con suavidad.

-Si Allen-susurro apenas con mirada triste-Tu eres mi familia, mi todo…

El pequeño le miro fijo, bajándose del pajar con mirada en puchero.

-Ese señor dijo una mentira-fue a la puerta-Voy a decirle que papa me tiene a mi…

-¡No Allen, no lo hagas!

Como pudo se tiro hacia la puerta tropezando pero alcanzando a apresar con fuerza al pequeño en sus brazos, estaba temblando, angustiado de solo pensar que de tardarse un poco mas lo iba a perder. El pequeño le regreso la mirada sin entender esa cambio tan brusco en su personalidad, lo que el intento remediar con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Es que ese señor es muy malo y no oye a los chiquitos, es tan alto que no te oirá aunque le pegues en los pies

-¿Es malo y no oye los chiquitos?

-Sí, sí que lo es

El niño se quedo en silencio.

-¿Entonces todas las personas son altos y malos?-pregunto mirando por la pequeña ventana a su lado-Tan malos que no puedo salir a jugar

Le miro con cierto aire culpable, por tener que mentirle tanto, tanto como había hecho prácticamente desde que era un bebe solo.

-Allen ¿tienes hambre?

Logro desviar la atención del pequeño que volteo de solo oír la palabra comida, ya su estomago se quejaba ruidosamente. Extrajo de sus ropas una grande y roja manzana, que fácil era robarle a los cortesanos cuando miraban a otro lado. Saco otra de su otra manga como haciendo un truco de magia; el pequeño sonriente levanto su gorro descubriendo la tercera, después de todo el pequeño de seis años ya sabía sus trucos y le ayudaba con ellos. Soltó una risita al verlo desaparecer la manzana en sus manitas y sacarlas por otro lado, tan pequeño y tan hábil.

Comenzaron a comer sentados en el suelo en lo que él como era costumbre sacaba lo ganado de sus bolsillo, suspirando para sus adentros, por haber sido llamado solo pudo recoger la mitad de lo lanzado, la otra mitad seguramente la habría tomado otro.

-Cinco…seis…siete-elevo la vista el pequeño contaba con las cejas arrugadas, siempre lo hacía pero ahora se notaba preocupado-Son poquitas-había dicho viéndole-Con eso papa Mana y yo no podremos comer y el señor malo quiere más que eso…

Casi se atraganta con la manzana, hace cuanto que su pequeñito era tan listo, no pudiera ser que comenzara a comprender la situación que pasaban. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, siempre pensó que podría con todo, siempre que tuviera que cargar con esa responsabilidad él solo, pero ahora Allen estaba comenzando a portarse consciente de su entorno, ¿cuánto más podría sonreírle sin parecer sospechoso?

-eh…si-le sonrió de todos modos-Es que el señor del castillo ya se sabe mis trucos y se empezó a aburrir, por eso me dio poco

Logro que el pequeño se quedara callado y no dijera nada más. Al menos esta vez se hubo salvado, ya estaba pensando en trucos nuevos cuando su vocecita le hizo atragantarse otra vez.

-Entonces mañana voy con Papa Mana

-No, absolutamente no-negó tan fuerte que ya veía estrellitas; Allen le miro sin comprender

-¿Por qué no?

No tenía que ver su carita, no debía verlo si no flaquearía y…oh rayos ya le había visto. Suspiro largamente, no podía seguir diciéndole que todos eran malos, esa educación no le ayudaría mas grande (aunque fuese casi verdad), tenía que ser sincero con el…aunque no del todo.

-Por qué ser bufón es disfrazarte distinto a como eres-le dijo con ternura.-Tienes que repartir alegría viéndote gracioso y contrario a cómo te vez. Hablar chistoso y parecer un loco-lo ultimo lo dijo en una risita recordando sus monólogos con doña pared, ¡ah que buena era doña pared hablando!-Por eso no puedes ayudarme Allen por qué no…eh…¿Allen?

Miro arriba, abajo, a los lados con rapidez vislumbrando el norte y sur como en barco ¿Dónde se había metido el pequeño? La paja comenzó a moverse y el pequeño salió trayendo consigo un disfraz hecho de retazos de tela y parches coloridos con un curiosos sobrerito de papel triangular sobre sus cabellos despeinados.

-¡Mira Mana!-Saltaba con fuerza-¡qué bonito me salió!

El hombre sintió que una manga suelta se le caía por el brazo ¡No podía ser! ¡Ahora que le decía!

-S-si muy bonito…peeeeeeeeeeeeerooooo….ah! ¡Olvidaste usar peluca como yo!

Logro que se sentara de una sola vez y mirara distraídamente la paja jugando con ella seguramente, ni tiempo le dio de suspirar ya que el pequeño había juntado una gran cantidad y atándola con cordel.

-¿Así?

¡Ahora sí! Traumatizado se fue a un rincón haciendo circulitos en el suelo, no tenia escapatoria. Aunque…alzo la vista, ya que lo pensaba si iba con Allen al castillo tendrían posada casi-gratis y no tendría que angustiarse por dejarlo solo tanto…

Se jalo el pelo ¡claro que no! Llevar a Allen al castillo era mil veces peor que dejarlo rodeado de criminales!...pero no tanto que de violadores…¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA maldición!

Había estado muy distraído estrujándose el rostro sin notar la mirada curiosa que le dirigía el niño hasta que volteo lentamente el rostro.

-Ah…¿hablaba en voz alta?

-Si-oh rayos-Pero no entendí nada…-al menos-¿Papa que es un violador?

-Eh…este-sudo frio-Oh que dices doña pared ¿que Allen se ve chistoso? Claro doña pared, tan gracioso como un pingüino en monociclo…

-Entonces si voy…

Se dio de topetazos con la pared.¡¿Por qué?

-Pápa ¿te enojaste con doña pared?

-Jeje-un gran chichón-No claro que no, solo le daba un masaje en la espalda

-ah…

Intento anteponer mas condiciones, pero ya sabía que tendría las de perder.

Al día siguiente fue al palacio, a Allen le dijo que si no conseguía suficiente le dejaría ayudar; hizo lo que pudo pero no basto.

-Bufón-le volvieron a llamar- no es suficientemente bueno, si mañana no traes algo mejor me temo que tendrás que irte…

Eso parecía un complot. Regreso a casa cabizbajo, con la misma cantidad que el día anterior; el guardia se había burlado de él, pero en esta ocasión no tuvo ganas de devolverle las palabras con doña pared, porque las opciones se le habían acabado. El viaje se le hizo más cansado de lo usual y los años le había hecho meya el fin. Si al menos fuese más joven…

-¿Mana?

-eh…ah sí me decías

-Papa ¿te sientes triste?

-no…no…solo me duele la panza

No supo si su excusa sirvió, estaba más ocupado con la angustia que le invadía, por saber que, lo que iba a saber tarde o temprano seria descubierto, pero ya no importaba. Ayudo al pequeño con sus cosas, practicaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche, al final el pequeño no aguanto y se quedo dormido rozando las once. El solo le miro mientras dormía, ese era el final o solo era que lo veía venir ya tan cerca.

Salió de su choza para pagarle al hombre que se proclamaba dueño del lugar a pesar de que el mismo había tenido que levantar esa casa de los escombros como pudo, pero así era la vida, siempre había un tirano que hacía de las suyas, y en ese reino había por montones ¿Por qué? Hubiera preferido ser regido por dragones que por hombres, aunque hacía años que no había visto ninguno, y ya había oído por ahí que el susodicho rey los había exterminado… se masajeo las sienes, no quería recordar el pasado, menos ahora.

-¿Mana?

-¿uh?

-¿Por qué tengo que esconderme en la carreta?

Sonrió un poco, claro que para él no era lógico, si tan solo supiera un poco de su propia condición no dudaría en tirarse si fuese necesario a un lago.

-Por que los guardias cobran por persona, y solo tengo para pagar el de uno, como eres pequeño cabes bien aquí

Era otra mentira pero que mas daba a esas alturas, le había mentido por cinco años, una verdad no haría diferencia y el era aun muy pequeño para comprender todo, el peso de las palabras y la historia de ese país.

Siguió jalando la carreta de paja con sumo cuidado, no quería que le diera a esa cosa por partirse a la mitad o irse colina abajo, sería un desastre; Allen tarareaba una cancioncita por lo bajo mientras él se encargaba de vigilar que no hubiera nadie, aun cuando todos tenían una resaca de los mil diablos por ahí y no quisieran saber nada del exterior.

_-´y doña pared se cayó´_

-Shhh, ya llegamos Allen, escóndete

-Sip-se hundió en la paja

-Has llegado muy temprano bufón-musito el guardia al verlo venir

-sí, si si-decia sin detenerse-El que madruga evita que se lo coma el dragón

-Ese dicho ya no sirve en estos tiempos-le oyó apenas pues iba con prisa-¿Y esa carreta?-casi se paraliza

-Je, je je la…necesito para un truco

Por suerte el guardia de la entrada no estaba interesado. Cosa distinta al del pasillo.

-¿Que traes ahí?-musito con desconfianza

-oh señor guardia no cree que es muy temprano para que despierte a doña pared…

-Eh ¿dicho que traes ahí?

-ah…aquí tengo un truco de magia

-No digas estupideces bufón que…

-¿qué pasa aquí?

Se salvo por un pelo de rana calva, era uno de los cortesanos que siempre rodeaban al hombre bonachón e exigente, miro a uno y otro notando la carreta.

-¿y eso?

-Es para la función

-ah ya veo-suspiro-Llegas en buen momento, el señor esta insoportable y aburrido. Si logras mejorarle el ánimo te daré el doble de lo que den mis compañeros.

Insoportable y aburrido…lo único que faltaba es que lo hicieran balancear muebles, suspiro apenas siguiendo al hombre. Al entrar pudo oír parte de una discusión, hizo un gesto.

-…¡¿Cómo que todavía no han encontrado otro? Ya van seis meses y solo tenemos tres, que haremos si no encontramos a los…

El hombre que fungía de consejero se quedo callado al verles entrar, recobro la compostura, como si segundos atrás no hubiera estado por arrancarle la cabeza al supuesto rey. Supuesto por qué no lo era, un día sencillamente tomo el control y era todo lo que sabía al respecto.

Los cortesanos aun cuchicheaban sin tomar importancia y el "rey" parecía muy ansioso, jugaba distraídamente con el cascabel del cuello de la chica, como si intentara que un gato apareciera de pronto y saltara directo a su regazo.

-ajum-se aclaro la garganta

-Bufón- soltó distraídamente-Creo que hoy no conseguirás nada-exclamo apenas mandando llamar con la mano a las otras dos personas de trajes finos que le rodeaban, un chico de ojos y pelo verde y otra chica de ojos y cabellos morados.

-Permítame intentarlo su majestad-hizo una pronunciada reverencia

Dio un par de aplausos, como siguiendo un ritmo imaginario. Tras unos movimientos exagerados de la carreta salió el chibi con una máscara negra de un brinco subiéndose sobre sus hombros. Eso sorprendió a los presentes, que no esperado eso. Comenzaron con malabares y gracias que solo de dos se podían, haciendo movimientos raros que dejaban chicos a los contorsionistas-cosa simple por tanto relleno-moviéndose como fideos en sopa (XD), luego una sarta de chistes y rutinas cómicas que se oían mas raras con la voz fingida del pequeño, que mostraba la del un viejo raquítico y mas chocho que la suya la cual matizaba chillona y estridente, una rara combinación que funcionaba. Ya podía ver a los cortesanos aguantarse la risa, ninguno podía reír antes del rey. Pero este no tardo en explotar y todos le siguieron. Dieron fin a la rutina con un salto clavadista del pequeño que salto a la paja como si se hundiera en agua, y una cantidad de paja al aire por el chapuzón. Hubo aplausos entre risas, las monedas doradas salían de los bolsillos y brincaban en el suelo haciendo ruido.

El pequeño Allen salió de un brinco recogiéndolas con rapidez a pesar de que le dijo que se midiera con su velocidad. Iba a reprenderle pero el rey se le adelanto.

-Felicidades bufón lo lograste-decía aun riendo-Eres muy bueno y por ello te doy el privilegio a ti y a… ¿Qué son?

-Hermanos señor-se apresuró a decir-Mi hermano menor no creció tanto como yo

-A ti y a tu hermano les espera una gran recompensa, podrán vivir en mi palacio y entretenerme tres veces al día

-El…palacio…

Sentía que se le iba la otra manga.

-Claro-decía aun contento.- y no tendrán que pagar por la habitación

-ah…creo que no será posible señor-se apuro a decir-mi hermano y yo tenemos casa y…

-Pues se acabo, los dos vivirán aquí

-Eh…

-Y no hay discusión-cambio su risa a una expresión aterradora-O prefieres la cámara de tortura por desobedecer

-¡C-claro que no! Jeje-sudaba frio-Con placer aceptamos tan genial invitación de su majestad-hizo una pronunciada reverencia

-Bien, bien, Julius llévalos a su alcoba con los demás artistas

-Como ordene

El cortesano de hacia un rato les condujo fuera.

-Lo lograste bufón, cualquiera pensaría que tienes pactos con los Yokai…

Tosió con fuerza, golpeándose el pecho repetidamente, ¡tenía que atragantarse precisamente con esa teoría! Con ese Tabu tan fuerte en ese reino.

-Eso se oyó mal, ¿seguro estas en condiciones de seguir entreteniendo a nuestro señor? Lo mismo le paso a la chica contorsionista y…bueno ya sabes cómo acabo aquello. Como sea cumpliste, toma-Le extendió una bolsa grande repleta de monedas-el doble como te dije, gracias a ti salve mi cuello hoy.

El hombre les dejo frente a una puerta dialogando algo de la comida después de entretener al señor a las tres que les llegaría a su cuarto, el solo pudo tirarse al colchón después de entrar con pesadez. El pequeño Allen emocionado recorría la habitación que era lo doble de su casita.

-Mira mana aquí también hay ventana-decía arriba de una caja-se puede ver la puerta grande desde aquí.

-Porque estamos en el segundo piso…-respondió ausente

-¿Mana te sientes bien?-giro a su dirección aun en la caja-¿No lo hice bien?

-No, no solo estoy algo cansado-se llevo la mano al rostro-En realidad lo hiciste bien, muy bien…

Demasiado bien. De todas las cosas tenían que quedarse en ese sitio precisamente.

-Allen

-Si papa

-Escucha bien no quiero que te quites la peluca o la máscara si hay alguien mas además de mi.-le indico con seriedad incorporándose

-¿Por qué?

-Porque somos bufones-sonrió para darle confianza-Recuerdas lo que dije de verte contrario

-Está bien-concedió el niño contento

-Bien-suspiro-duerme un poco Allen tenemos mucho trabajo.

El niño asintió con suavidad bostezando y frotándose un ojo, lo había levantado a las cinco de la mañana después de todo y tendrían que volver a actuar a las tres. Dejo que se recostara en su regazo mientras se acomodaba y cerraba sus ojitos.

-Sabes Allen, con todo ese dinero puedo comprarte juguetes al fin-Medio sonrió llevando una mano a su cabecita-Vas a comer lo que quieras y no tendrás que esperar hasta que encuentre algo

-Mana…

-¿Uh?-acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos

-Que era lo que traía la niña en el cuello

-Un cascabel-susurro con voz suave cerrando los ojos

-Umm-bostezo ya se iba a quedar dormido-Suenan bonito…

-Si-le siguió el juego-Muy bonito

-Mana ya sé que quiero

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?

-… ¿me das un cascabel?

Se quedo paralizado, dejando de mover su mano.

-que…que dijiste Allen?

Pero el pequeño no respondió se hubo quedado dormido. Mana suspiro contenidamente viéndole fijamente con una mueca amarga, se llevo la mano al cabello.

-Te daría lo que quisieras…lo que más desearas Allen…pero-cerro los ojos-Por que-por qué tenías que pedirme eso, de entre todas las cosas

Se cubrió los ojos, pues las primeras lágrimas habían invadido su semblante. Atreves de la ventana se podían ver nubes oscuras que avanzaban con rapidez dejando caer una suave llovizna, pintando en el cielo, la tristeza del bufón.

Niko:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

X: Dios dame paciencia…y un buen reproductor de música para oír otra cosa que no sea una estupidez =o= (viendo a la loca correr de allá para acá) "-.-"Sabes que es lo curioso, que ya llevas otro capítulo uno y ninguno de esos es el capitulo uno de la secuela, el cual se supone sacaras primero.

Niko: ¬¬UUUUU no me lo recuerdes


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a: Winry Uchiha Nightray, yuki-souma, Mandragorapurple y Racksha yami, por sus rewiers XD

termine como pude, por ende si hay faltas ortográficas...¿ Alguien quiere ser mi beta? ¬¬U claro si es que entendí bien que es eso ¿ o es otra cosa?

D- gray man no es mio, solo los desviaros que me invento :3

Disfruten el capitulo.

**Segundo Tintineo**

Camino lo que le quedaba de calle, ya podía oler la comida a pesar de que le faltaba trayecto; sonrió con ternura, solo se había ausentado horas y ya las sentía como días, tenía razón el dicho, pensó, cuando amas a alguien es casi imposible vivir sin él, o ella en esta caso. Un niño paso corriendo frente a él, persiguiendo a sus hermanos envueltos en risas e alegría, eso, la misma que él sentía. La misma que el pueblo expresaba y se podía ver, un reino brillante y lleno de vida, casas grandes y pequeñas, habitantes de todos los tipos, quizás más grandes o más extraños, tal vez con orejas alargadas y narices que otro no tuviera, incluso los había con habilidades inusuales, distintos, pero al resto no le importaba; convivían y vivían juntos, familias enteras revueltas, herencias mescladas, escasas, pero las había, animales extraños, con aspecto aterrador pero tremendamente dóciles. Paso cerca a uno con apariencia de cerdo y roca acariciándole un tentáculo y recibió una lamida, su sonrisa no hizo más que extenderse. Posiblemente una que otra pelea en la calle, pero era lo de menos, algo tan minúsculo no rompía la paz general, lo pequeño no importaba; sonrió riendo un poco, claro está, dependiendo de lo que se hablara.

Llego a su hogar, quizás no era el más grande o el más brillante, pero para él lo era, ese pequeño hogar que con años logro, con esfuerzo y ayuda, la ayuda de todos sus seres queridos. Abrió la puerta con lentitud no queriendo hacer ruido, para ver la tranquilidad del lugar, lo caldera en el fuego siendo removida por su ahora mujer con tranquilidad y dedicación. Entro de una sola vez, abrazándola por detrás y besándola con entusiasmo, su gesto fue recibido con gusto y recompensado con otro abrazo de igual intensidad. Se trataba de una mujer muy bella, cabello largo e almendrado como sus ojos, en un vestido blanco que sin importar cuantas flores blancas y adornos faltaran ya, lucia igual de hermoso como el día que se casaron.

-Al fin llegas cariño- exclamo la de caireles cafés-Por un momento creí que te lo perderías

-He-he-he-negó con una sonrisa-Los chistes son los míos, y esto no lo pasaría por alto

-Sería raro que sucediera

De otra habitación salió su hermano, cabello tan café como el suyo, ojos ámbar y tez oscura, le sonreía burlonamente recargado en la pared, vestido de pantalón café y camisa con chaleco del mismo color, un listón azul recogiendo su largo cabello.

- No le dejas casi para nada, claro excepto el trabajo-clamo torciendo la sonrisa- No es que me importe ser niñera mientras estas fuera pero extraño trabajar contigo

-No desesperes Neah-le paso un brazo por el cuello-En unos días volverás a las hadadas- Froto su cabeza- Nadie te quitara el puesto de payaso dos hermanito

-No hables tan pronto-regaño su mujer con cariño al verles juguetear con ánimo-Después de todo ya no somos solo nosotros…

Un pequeño llanto irrumpió la charla, se le encogió el corazón; su mujer entro a la habitación recién dejada y volvió meciendo un bultito, tan solo verlo se le ilumino la vista.

-Vaya que mi sobrino tiene pulmones

Lo recibió en sus manos con entusiasmo, mientras su mujer sonreía con dulzura y su hermano se acercaba para mirar.

-ándate con cuidado cuñado-Con un puño menguante en sus labios sonreía con los ojos cerrados-Cuando crezca puede quitarte el puesto

-Oh eso se verá-Exclamo haciéndose el indignado volteando el rostro pero siendo retenido por una manita en su mejilla, volteo mirando con cariño-Quizás ya perdí

-Mi hijo es el niño más hermoso no lo creen-Clamo con petulancia presumiendo

-No sé si aguante otros tres días así-Clamo el moreno poniendo las manos en su cadera haciendo un gesto-Tres días de nacido y no le dejas en paz ni a nosotros ni a él, hasta los bebes necesitan descansar de tantos mimos Mana

-Tres días he-la mujer se sentó con tranquilidad- Ya es hora ¿no es así?-les sonrió con afecto-Es el momento de ponerle un nombre

Mas sonrisas acompañaron la suya, mientras veían con anticipación al padre, que miro a uno y otro sin captar del todo.

-¿No me digas que no lo has pensado?-clamo Neah con escepticismo para luego cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza-Sabia que debía escogerlo yo, que este está mucho en las nubes

-Oh vamos, no creo que lo haya olvidado-dice no muy convencida la castaña

-¿el qué?- su cara de ´eh´ les hizo caer a ambos

-Déjate de payasadas Mana-el moreno tenía una gota enorme de sudor frio- Contare hasta tres y si no dices nada yo lo escojo, uno…

-Allen

-Eh…?

-¿Qué? Creíste que no había pensado en su nombre, que desconsiderado-giro el rostro-Después de todo es mi preciado primer hijo, insensible

-¡Ah!-clamo con enfado-Eres tan…payaso

El rio divertido, haciendo una marometa y una graciosidad, claro que lo era, y lo seria hasta el final de sus días.

Fiesta, risas, un bautismo que sin importar cuán animado y feliz fuera, sin importar que jamás hubieran hecho algo malo…jamás se completo.

Fuego, casas destrozadas, guardias heridos; la cuidad entera perecedera esa misma tarde presentaba un carmesí aterrador; se oyeron gritos por horas, familias buscándose entres si, unas tuvieron suerte, otras tantas, no.

El fuego se consumió entrada la noche, dejando solo cenizas oscuras, cuerpos calcinados y desolación. Aun se oían gritos a la lejanía, gritos de soltados confirmando los más de mil muertos en aquella parte de pueblo y rectificando que solo había un sobreviviente, uno solo sentado en las ruinas de su hogar, con la mirada perdida luego de llorar sin reparo, sosteniendo en sus manos una pequeña rosa blanca quemada, un listón azul y una pequeña sonaja rota, todo lo que le quedaba.

Los soldados hicieron un último reconocimiento y se fueron, dejando más solo al desdichado. Oh si lo hubiera sabido, si tan solo algo se lo hubiera dicho ese día, hubiera abrazado a los tres hasta quedarse sin aliento, hubiera ido con ellos y no se hubiese quedado solo ahí. Pero, aunque lo deseara la vida era así, muchas veces las cosas sucedían sin avisar, las sorpresas no siempre eran alegres; y la única sonrisa que ahora llevaría seria la pintada en su rostro, la pintura impecnada, bañada en sangre y cenizas.

La luna salió, aclarando la oscuridad de esa parte del pueblo, mientras nuevos gritos a la lejanía se oían, conforme nuevo fuego y muertes eran esparcidas. Pero el payaso no miro el pueblo, solo observo la luna con el alma desgarrada, con el corazón herido.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto a la luna-¿Por qué me los quitaste…? mi hijo tan solo…él era muy pequeño aun; yo…-bajo el rostro-Por favor regrésamelo, si lo haces…nunca, nunca lo dejare ir…

Sus lagrimas volvieron, cayendo, mojando, una súplica muda, horas de silencio; y, solo de pronto un brillo plateado hizo aparición….

-…Allen…

Más lagrimas, ahora de agradecimiento.

Allen…

-¿Mana?

-¿Uh? El que de…-Se incorporo con apuro-¿Qué sucede?

El niño le miro con una carita acongojada y triste.

-Estas llorando-señalo

Sorprendido vio su reflejo en la ventana, con prisa se seco el rostro.

-Mana si no te gusta estar aquí le diré al señor que nos vamos-Exclamo con decisión

-eh-ah…no solo recordaba algunas cosas-le sonrió apenas

-¿Que recordaba Papa Mana para ponerse tan triste?

Torció el gesto pero termino suspirando con melancolía.

-Pues estaba…recordando que…deje una manzana en la anterior casa-Sonrió tontamente- ah de seguro el señor malo ya se la comió y yo que la había guardado de postre-se lamento negando-Era la más grande y mas rojaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Rio girando la vista, el pequeño albino lloraba.

-¿Eh? Q-que te pasa-alterado veía como calmarle

-Yo-yo-gimoteaba con una mano en sus ojitos entrecerrados llenos de lagrimas-Yooooooo también olvide una manzanaaaaaa-con el moquito tendido

-Hay dios…-sudor frio del arlequín-"como pude olvidar que la comida le afecta más"

Tardo un buen rato para calmarle, cada vez las razones eran más y más incoherentes, pero prefería verlo llorar por algo pequeño que por algo grave, sonrió para sus adentros y suspiro teatral viendo el sol salir. Ni hablar era hora de trabajar.

Le acomodo la peluca como había estado haciendo los últimos meses, era increíble pensar que el rey no se hubiera hartado de ellos; mientras el cortesano los retenía en el pasillo recalcando aquella e inusual suerte. Nadie duraba mucho en ese puesto y ya a los demás se les hacía muy extraño. En más de una ocasión habían vuelto a la habitación con las cosas desarregladas y tiradas, habían oído que todos los alojados querían su secreto, que incluso se peleaban en los pasillos al saber que estaban cerca con tal de ser primero en hablarles e averiguar algo. Mana resoplo tronándose los huesos del cuello al ver cerca el salón, que agotador era ese trabajo diario.

La rutina volvió a empezar, ellos hacían payasadas y los demás reían, las monedas que tiraban al suelo y los aplausos. Pero ese día hubo algo distinto, lo noto al ver al rey mirar fijo a Allen, eso no podía ser bueno, se acerco a él acomodándole mejor la peluca y mascara como se le había hecho costumbre antes y después de cada actuación. Después se retiraron como solían para ir a su habitación.

Cada día que pasaba los huesos le pasaban mas, se torcían con más facilidad, en una ocasión no pudo mover un pie y lo tuvo que compensar con otra rutina boba de las que gustaban, y los nervios e ansiedad a flor de piel no hacían nada bueno por él.

Volvió a resoplar.

-¿Uh? ¿Mana te sientes cansado?

Pregunto el pequeño probándose el casco de papel mache que usaron en un acto. El solo se limito a mover la mano restándole importancia y cerró los ojos. Estaba más que solo cansado, estaba envejeciendo. La mirada fija persistió en el por lo que se tuvo que incorporar y responder el clásico ´estoy bien´ que apenas y funciono en esta ocasión. Por suerte ese día las actuaciones se había acabado…o eso pensó.

Casi eran las once treinta, llovía y ellos habían comenzado a dormir, cuando unos fuertes toques les hicieron caer de la cama.

Se trataba de Julius, quien lucía sin duda cansado; el hombre comenzó diciendo que el gobernante había recibido malas noticias y estaba histérico, que se había puesto agresivo, habían mandado un par de artistas pero los había corrido y la corte entera estaba asustada de que les fuera igual, por ende ellos dos eran su salvación.

Esa era una mala idea desde el principio.

Cerró la puerta en sus narices alegando que se debía preparar, aunque en realidad estaba ocupado convenciendo al pequeño de que en esta ocasión podía él solo, cosa que por supuesto no funciono.

-…-

Había mucha gente, varios con pijamas y otros a medio cambiar, lo cual hacia obvio que no fueran solo ellos los que levantaron a mitad de sueño. El consejero del rey lucia nervioso diciéndole cosas cerca para que el resto no oyese, aunque una que otra palabra escapaba de sus dedos, como un "casi" o un "aun no", incluso algo parecido a "enojo"; lo cual le venía perfecto a la situación del hombre, no obstante Mana ya era mayor y podía darse cuenta que el hombre en realidad no se veía tan enojado, que estaba más bien asustado, cosa de por si extraña ¿Qué haría a ese hombre poner la carne de gallina? El había oído un par de rumores del palacio, varios muy sospechosos, y a ciencia cierta no sabía si eran verdad, pero eran lo suficientemente desalentadores para tomara a Allen e irse corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Julius llamo la atención de todos para centrarla en ellos dos, sudo frio, tantas miradas nerviosas e irritadas… estaba seguro que el tipo nada mas los había traído para no ser el la víctima.

En toda su reflexión y mirar mal de reojo al tipo ni se dio cuenta que todos incluso Allen le veía por quedarse tan callado que hasta los grillos se pusieron a cantar- ¡ah!, mataron al grillo…

Sudo frio volviendo la vista y dejando su idea de funeral grillesco para más tarde, después de todo ya había pasado diez largos segundos y no hacía nada, un poco mas y los sacaban a patadas como al resto según oyó de los cortesanos chismosos al llegar. Estaba muerto…

_**Cri, cri, cri, cri, cri cri cri cri cri cri cri**_- marcha fúnebre grillesca presidida por grillos gigantes- sin que se diera cuenta había puesto cara de enajenado.

Se sacudió la cabeza, ¡ya basta de pensar en grillos!...y grillas, solo por si acaso…

-Bufón

-Sí dígame señor grillo…digo majestad-tres rápidas y pronunciadas reverencias para limpiar su error, genial ahora quería vomitar, el chibi lo noto porque saco una bolsa y se la dio-gracias ya se me paso…

-Bufón…-exclamo el hombre esta vez algo irritado

-eh… si ahora mismo

Comenzó la función como solían hacer, algunos chistes, unos ruidos raros, moviéndose como gusano en comal caliente (XD), etc. Ya iban por la parte de las pelotas multiplicadoras-esas que sacaban hasta por el trasero (no pregunten como…)- cuando de improvisto, un alboroto mayor al de las risotadas, hizo distraerse a todos, incluidos ellos mismos.

Debido a los cortesanos chismosos que le impedían la vista no sabía que pasaba, solo que algo o alguien se arrastraba por el piso, incluso oyó algo de metal, además del ruido inconfundible de algo mojado hasta los huesos, esto último por experiencia propia lo podía saber.

El pequeño Allen se había agachado para pasar entre la mar de piernas, por lo que él le siguió dándose cuenta de la buena idea. Al llegar al final, asustando a más de una cortesana, pudieron verlo. A aquel hombre en el suelo.

Se veía lastimero, herido e empapado hasta la ropa interior, lo podía saber pues sus ropajes estaban rasgados y manchados de un líquido entre verde y azul viscosos a vista. Lo demás podía suponer era sangre, sangre y otros residuos corporales nada agradables al olfato de los presentes. Para coronar su aspecto, lucia demacrado, a pesar de ser mucho más joven que él, parecía que le había robado la juventud y la fuerza, cosa que seguro era la causante de su gesto aterrado; el hombre se arrastraba con los codos, demasiado ansioso y asustado como para notar que todos lo rodeaban, murmuraban, lo llamaban y cuchicheaban haciendo suposiciones.

-¿Ese es Larz?

oyó de una mujer con sorpresa, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que conocía al tipo, como no saberlo, después de todo _Larz Laprein_ era el capitán mas ególatra de la guardia real, el tipo que siempre salía de primero al ganar una batalla contra los otros reinos, el principal culpable por lo cual era el blanco de la mayoría de sus subordinados, pues él había comenzado esa tradición de fastidiar a los artistas poniéndolos más nerviosos a cada función para quebrarlos emocionalmente y hacerles fracasar, hartos de que a muchos les pagaran mejor que a ellos-por el talento claro esta.- no obstante quien veía tirado ahí, casi agonizante, humillado y demacrado, no era más ese guardia tan altivo que a todos causaba miedo y respeto; ni siquiera a los cortesanos les daba razones para no hablar a sus costillas señalándolo como fracasado total a pesar de su impecable historial.

-Oí que el señor lo mando al sur por una misión-susurro una mujer en voz más baja que el resto, quizás queriendo mantener la confidencialidad, pero él podía oírlas, por algo estaba –literalmente- "a sus pies"

-¿al sur? Dios santo…-susurro la otra llevándose una mano a la boca- Ir ahí es prácticamente suicidio desde…desde que ESO se rumorea está ahí

La mujer había volteado a los lados alarmada al darse cuenta de que cualquiera podría oírles, eso cualquiera, ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya las oían.

-Solo imagínalo-continuaba la otra incapaz de parar- Después de todo "Este rey" quiere tener _esas cosas_ aquí…

El tono de la mujer había mostrado repudio total, como si hablara de la forma de destripar un animal con cada detalle incluido. Y casi sin quererlo había volteado la vista a las tres personas inusuales que rodeaban siempre al sujeto, de manera fría y hasta temerosa. Le pareció incluso que quería despotricar y asesinarlas personalmente, por la forma tan fija en la que les veía. La otra mujer, le tomo del hombro obligándole voltear la vista, asustada de que fueran castigadas por ello. Pero no por eso la charla paro, les oyó susurrarse números y conclusiones cortadas sin sentido o coherencia, al menos para los habitantes que no entraran al castillo. Excepto claro está por él. Mana bajo la cara entre sus dos manos, eso no le gustaba, las cosas tomaban un rumbo nada favorecedor para él.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?

Exclamo el del trono pues con tanta gente reunida era obvio que no veía nada. Por ello todos se hicieron hacia atrás con rapidez aun si tropezaban y caían; eso mismo hicieron ellos aunque agachados ayudándose de manos y piernas para hacerse hacia atrás y juntarse con el tumulto. Un par de cortesanos notaron su presencia, pero estaban tan ocupados con lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos que no les intereso.

Eso, el tipo del piso arrastrándose como si estuviera en pleno campo de batalla y tuviera las piernas rotas. Aunque quizás si las tuviera, quien sabia. Fue derecho al trono; con rey, consejero y _ellos_ mirándole fijamente, estos últimos habían terminado por verse entre si y a negar con la cabeza viéndole con lastima, vaya…lastima por parte de esos tres; seguro que la corte se quedaría intrigada u ofendida, con estos nobles nunca se sabía.

El "rey" por su parte se había quedado petrificado, tanto a mas que el mismo consejero, ese hombre escuálido con pintas de hechicero macabro que veía a todos tan despectivamente como si él fuera el que tenía el control ahí, y quizás si lo tenía, era el único al que no le importaba humillar y golpear al bonachón con o sin gente alrededor.

El que alguna vez fue jefe de la guardia logro arrastrarse hasta el más grande, luego de haber subido los escalones y sujeto del borde dorado para tomarle por el cuello de la túnica apenas incorporándose; se veía histérico, más que histérico y sus ojos rojizos, secos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas no ayudaba; lo estaba sacudiendo, apenas y no tan fuerte como se suponía era el hombre, pero lo hacía y eso ya era conseguirse problemas ahí. Abrió la boca y comenzó a tartamudear a escupir e hablar con voz ronca e lastimera.

-El-ellos ya no va-ava y-yyano

Nadie entendió nada, ni ellos, ni siquiera creía que el hombre se haya entendido a sí mismo, le vio sacudía apenas la cabeza intentar articular palabras pero sin hacerlo, movía la boca pero de ella no salía nada; termino por echarse al piso negando, moviéndose con frenetismo como si su voz se hubiera perdido en el piso y quisiera hallarla cuanto antes. Hubo movimiento, mas cuchicheos, pero ni el rey ni el consejero parecían reaccionar, en cuanto al hombre había dado con una forma de comunicarse, una nada ortodoxa: su propia sangre. Al principio nadie entendió y ya se habían alarmado lo suficiente al verlo cortarse con la punta de la cadena como si quisiera suicidarse ahí mismo.

De pronto Mana recordó, que tenia al lado al pequeño observando todo y por reflejo le cubrió la vista, aunque a esa alturas no serviría de mucho, estaba más distraído de lo usual.

-¡Por dios que alguien haga algo!-exclamo una histérica en el grupo, quien obviamente no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, y con ella muchos más.

Y como si fuera cosa de magia, la guardia hizo acto de presencia como si el incidente fuera recién, a pesar de ya llevar un buen rato así ¿Cómo era que no le había visto pasar? Que guardias tan descuidados. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca y doblar los codos como diciendo "y aquí están los inútiles guardias" a vista de cualquiera mientras negaba, por lo mismo alcanzo a ver que el guardia de siempre había visto aquello y que no le había agradado para nada, oh bueno, doña pared tendría que trabajar horas extras también.

-¿Señor que sucede?

Rodo los ojos, bien el señor sub comandante no era muy listo también, esa era una pregunta tan tonta que con gusto saltaría enfrente y señalaría al hombre con una flecha enorme solo por gusto. Puso una sonrisa sombría casi sin notarlo, ah su humor, estaba más bipolar que de costumbre, quizás por haberlo levantado en la madrugada, ahora tendría que contar ovejas para poder dormir, al menos esperaba que contara ovejas completas y no pedazos de ellas como antes. Otra sonrisa macabra.

-C-capitan L-larz…

Los guardias se habían mostrado tan impactados que era obvio el hecho de que habían dejado sus puestos, no se podía reaccionar de la misma manera dos veces, eso lo sabía cualquiera. Por su parte el rey parecía muy molesto, ¡oh si! no mas fiestas de cerveza en las noches para ustedes señores. Risa macabra.

-¿Mana?

Cierto, el pequeño Allen estaba con él, de verdad que estaba tan distraído. Hizo un ademan con la mano que ni el mismo comprendió, pero fuera como fuera el pequeño Allen no insistió nada. De inmediato volvió la vista al frente, no era un chismoso como todos aquellos, pero tener algo extraño así, de frente era otra cosa.

El sub comandante se había acercado aun perplejo como queriendo ayudar a su superior, pero a cambio recibió un manotazo y una mirada aterradora, entre una intimidante furia y una agresiva locura, que le hizo desistir.

-¡Tú no entiendes, no entiendes, no sabes, no puedes tocarme, no lo hagas!

Gritos, exclamaciones y demás vociferaciones con aires de locura e agorafobia repentina, o eso suponía al verle hacerse hacia atrás con tanto esmero, o quizás, solo quizás, supiera algo que ellos no…

-Capitán-el rey repentinamente pareció recordar algo pues le hablo alto con un tono de pregunta implícita-su misión…?

Por su parte el otro pareció recobrar la lucidez, solo por un instante, antes de ceñirse sobre el monarca con desesperación igual a como había hecho antes, hablando alto, cortadamente, como si su lengua hubiera decidido moverse al sentido contrario al que debiera.

-¡No está, no está! ¡el cukakjdjl. Niujo esgiiolkpa!

De repente saco algo de sus ropajes, algo redondo, con algo atado y cubierto de roja sangre que hacia un ruido peculiar y conocido. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¡¿Cómo es que…?-el consejero se veía perplejo, alterado-Imposible-bufaba por lo bajo

-Lo tuvo… ¡esa maldita perra lo tuvo!

De pronto al ex-guardia le había dado por gritar, por exclamar horrorizado y furioso. Y el rey solo podía mostrarse estupefacto recibiendo en la mano aquella cosa redonda e chorreante, mirando de ella al otro frente a él.

-¿Cuánto…?-fue todo lo que expreso aunque parecía ser suficiente para que le entendieran

-Años-susurro el otro con voz estrangulada, urgida-Lo trajo aquí…lo escondió…esta en…

Repentinamente se llevo las manos a la garganta, apretando, ahorcándose a sí mismo. Horrorizado buscaba en el suelo el pedazo de papel donde estaba su sangre en letras, lo empujaba con el pie hasta el trono, antes de que su cuerpo perdiera control y se comenzara a sacudir violentamente. Se tiro hacia atrás convulsionándose, asustando a los cortesanos y haciendo gritar a la mujeres quienes giraban los rostros. Mana se hizo hacia atrás cuanto pudo en el gentío jalando al pequeño niño consigo, Allen no opuso resistencia pero miraba fijo al frente, al tipo que en el suelo se movía cada vez mas hasta su dirección.

Al fin había dejado de ahorcarse, de moverse con tanta violencia, pero solo porque estaba a punto de morir, la sangre salía de todos lados. Movía la cabeza hacia atrás como si no fuera capaz de tenerla erguida, de manera horrible e macabra, demasiado incluso para un sádico loco como él. Cubrió la vista del pequeño, no había tratado el tema de la muerte con él, y ese era el momento inapropiado para que se enterara por propia cuenta.

-s…o…av…de..ja...as-apenas hablaba apenas se oía pero continuaba, retrocedió por inercia estaba muy cerca de ellos, demasiado.-e-esta…ahí…a…a

Por último torció la cabeza echándola para atrás. De tal manera que su cuerpo quedaba elevado en espasmo y su cabeza luchaba por torcerse delante de forma que la chica contorsionista haría sin fallar pero en el terminaría perjudicándolo. Abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre y le miro, le miro como si apenas cayera en cuenta de que estaba rodeado de gente, gente que antes le respetaba y ahora huía de cualquier tipo de contacto con asco y lastima; negó con la cabeza, que lamentable.

-Quien lo diría-exclamo casi sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en vos alta-Y usted decía que yo me iría de este mundo primero

Lo dijo sin mala intención, con tono neutral en realidad, pero eso fue lo que le falto al otro, había sido la gota que le faltaba para explotar. Lo había mirado con enfado, rabia; torciéndose en su dirección con las claras intenciones de golpearle, gritarle y hasta llevárselo a la tumba con el. Por suerte había reaccionado a tiempo echándose otro poco atrás e accidentalmente cortando su intento con los pies de algún cortesano estupefacto, apenas giro la vista corroborándolo y al regresarla ya el capitán lo estaba por alcanzar.

-¡Hey! Que no te he hecho nada-se movía de a un lado para el otro con Allen sobre sus piernas ahora cruzadas y una mano a expectación para detenerle al menos de la cabeza

-Bufón bastardo….

-Y dale con lo de bastardo-reclamo- ¿Que ven en mi un espejo o qué?

¡Chen! Error. Ya veía los instintos asesinos crecer en el cuerpo que arrastraba con mayor ahincó. Se movió con más frenetismo a los lados buscando un palo con algo para mantener la distancia, y apenas le hallo, pero al momento de quererlo usar noto que lo tenía justo enfrente y no serviría. Desocupo su otra mano para retenerle -a pesar de que le diera un poco de asco la situación, principalmente por el líquido verde que le recordó la sopa "especial" que hacían los vagos con lo que encontraban en los botes de basura- cuando lo toco, noto, casi de inmediato -de manera tonta cabe mencionar- que eso aumentaba la sensación y su rostro se torno azul, casi al tiempo de que una tercer mano se sumo a su resistencia. Parpadeo con extrañeza. Una…dos…inclino el rostro, ayer no tenía tres manos…¿o sí? No esos eran delirios de la noche. Sí había una tercera mano que sabia-ahora- no era suya, entonces eso significaba que…

Bajo el rostro con lentitud, el mini payaso había estirado la mano ayudando a detener al tipo, que por bien o mal había detenido su propio impulso de embestirle-a esas alturas lo había olvidado- también le había dado por lucir igual de asqueado, pues le oyó musitar "la sopa" tanto o más azul que el.

Eso le hizo inclinar la cabeza de manera más extraña… no recordaba haberle dado parte de la sopa…

-Q-eeee-ellllllahhaidaj!

El tipo en etapa clásica de alguien siendo exorcizado lo saco de su ensoñación-más que nada por los gritos- ¡que rápido estaba olvidando las cosas hoy!

El capitán se retorció, así contorsionado como estaba, sacaba espuma de la boca y decía incoherencias más grandes, pero lo que más le inquieto de ese asunto-muy lejos de su teatrito de "me muero, me muero, pero tardare"- era el hecho de que, hacia un buen rato que tenia la vista fija, fija en un punto que pudo deducir como Allen.

Bajo la vista, mirando a uno y otro, Allen también se había quedado quieto, oh rayos olvido volver a taparle los ojos otra vez, en fin, charla del fin de la vida mañana a las seis.

Quizás fue accidental, o cosa del destino, aquel que odiaba y le fastidiaba la vida cada que se le antojaba; pero aquello paso… de eso estaba seguro y agradecía ser el único que le oyó.

-Plateados…Son los mismos-susurro ahogadamente para volver a los gritos-¡El color del demonio! ¡Del demonio!

Las convulsiones se tornaron peor, y los cortesanos retrocedieron en estampida dejándolos a los dos en el medio del caos.

Por suerte los guardias habían hecho al fin acto de presencia intentando contenerle, hacerle entrar en razón, como si aun la tuviera. Y de manera eficaz parecía, pues les veía intentarlo amordazar y hasta atar. Punto a favor señores guardias, por ahora al menos.

-Saquen a todos del salón-exclamo el sub comandante en orden a varios soldados-Nuestro capitán ya ha sido bastante humillado

Como en estampida fueron empujados, todos corrían con ahincó no queriendo ser victimas de las lanzas. Mana se puso en pie junto al pequeño como pudo e echo a correr directo a la habitación, pudiendo ver, por un breve instante como el consejero arrebataba el papel con sangre de las manos del gobernante y como este miraba a su alrededor buscando un algo que no supo ni quiso saber que era.

Y por cinco días nadie supo nada más. El capitán Larz desapareció de vista, ningún cadáver salió del castillo pero ya todos lo daba por muerto; Julius iba de cuando en cuando a hablar con el, preguntándole cosas, indicios de lo que fuera que sucedió ese día en el salón, el por supuesto aseguraba en cada ocasión no haber oído ni visto nada que ellos no. Por lo demás no había gran movimiento.

La rutina volvió al sexto día, pero Rey y consejero traían algo distinto, los ojos de ambos eran ansiosos, era común oírles secreteándose cada tanto; los guardias entraban cada día dos veces luego de salir a lugar desconocido y volvían siempre negando las cabezas a respuesta de preguntas que nadie hacia. Varios cortesanos se habían marchado por propia voluntad, dejando a menos de la mitad, el fuerte rumor de que habían sido encerrados y sus derechos revocados llego a sus oídos, incluso se decía que Larz seguía vivo. Por un tiempo todo eso se oía, el solo llegaba e hacia su trabajo, mientras no les fastidiaran no había problemas, los artistas pese a todo permanecían intocables.

-Uh…¡este!

-Oh entonces este

Con una mano le indico a la encargada del pequeño puesto en el palacio, el cual estaba a disposición de los habitantes del lugar. En este había muchas cosas, desde comida, mantas, hasta juguetes y armas. Allen tomo en sus manos la esfera dorada que la señora le tendió.

-Muy buena elección-le dijo con una débil sonrisa-Una pelota para los señores payasos. Son quince monedas

-¿Quince?-bufo-¿Qué esta hecha de oro o que?-se quejo con gracia

-No lo se-confeso la mujer-La trajo un mercader ayer de fuera, pero es tan dura que te tirara los dientes si la intentas morder

A muestra jalo su labio arriba mostrando un hueco donde se suponía iban dos dientes.

-El precio incluye mi botella de remedio

-Pues quien la manda hacer eso-clamo negando mientras le pagaba, luego se agacho-Allen no la tires al pie de nadie, incluyendo al tuyo

-¿Eh? Por que la tiraría al piso Mana-el pequeño disfrazado fingiendo su vos inclino la cabeza

-eh…¿por que es pelota?

-No mana, esto no es una pelota

-Oh…entonces…un globo de hierro

-No-negó, el mayor inclino el rostro y miro a la encargada

-Usted dijo que…

-Ya pagada es su problema no el mío-se apuro a decir-Se les ofrece otra cosa

A respuesta Mana hizo teatro negando, Allen por su parte miraba la mercancía con interés, hasta que hallo algo que buscaba.

-También quiero este-señalo

Mana volteo y su rostro se sorprendió, la misma encargada había clavado la vista en el punto señalado dejando caer la pipa que encendía. Tomo en sus manos el pequeño y redondo cascabel decolorado y blanco que el niño señalaba incapaz de reaccionar del todo. La mujer le miro con los ojos dilatados.

-Ese vago de Mils me las pagara-decía con rabia-Mira que no revisar la mercancía antes de darla…

-¿señora?-susurro Allen sin saber si había hecho mal al escoger eso

-Llévenselo-dijo al acto cerrando con sus manos el puño del payaso que contenía el objeto-Les pagare si es necesario pero llévenselo. No quiero tener problemas por un error tan estúpido como este

Miraba aun lado y otro con nerviosismo, Mana apenas reaccionaba y negaba con fuerza. A respuesta ella tomo un costal e empezó a meter cosas en el, finalmente dejo caer el cascabel y se lo tiro a Allen; de una solo vez tomo el mando de la carretilla donde estaba todo y se fue corriendo en otra dirección. Quiso maldecir pero se trago sus palabras, en cambio tomo al pequeño y se lo llevo corriendo de vuelta a la alcoba luego de cerciorarse que nadie veía.

-¿Mana, pasa algo malo?

Se separo de la ventana y puerta, que descuidado.

-No, nada-sonrió

-¿Por qué esa señora se fue corriendo?

-Bueno ella quería ir al baño, si eso

-ummm-le miro como si no le hubiera convencido pero no le dijo nada mas sacando lo comprado-No se oye

-¿eh que?

-El cascabel no suena Mana-le miro triste

-Oh bueno es una lastima…-que mentirota estaba diciendo, como si no estuviera realmente feliz por dentro al ir esa afirmación, pero los ojitos llorosos le hicieron desistir-Ah… veré que puedo hacer

-Gracias Mana-le abrazo con fuerza

-Soy un maldito, ojala un rayo me parta-susurro

-¿que dijiste Mana?

En definitiva las cosas no hacían mas que empeorar, pero, lo que mana ignoraba era lo que pronto en ese castillo sucedería.

-Vamos a comer

-Si, si comer

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fin del capitulo

Niko-sin comentarios-

X: estas alargando las cosas, esta bien que tomaras cariño de Mana y la señora pared, pero ya es hora de avanzar en la trama

Niko:-suspira- Lo se, el siguiente será el ultimo de mis desvaríos con mana…¡No! ¡Lo extrañare!

X:-suda frio- No me sorprende…tienen tanto en común. Son unos payasos y ambos están tocados (locos)

Niko:-mira mal- Jaja mira como me rio-se empieza a golpear contra la pared-¡No doña pared dime que no!

X:… Traigan un psicólogo por favor, o dejen rewiers para evitar esto ¬¬U


	3. Chapter 3

**si, si tarde lo se. pero estaba en un debate mental por que no queria matar a mana tan pronto al final decidi que eso pasaria al siguiente. y si se preguntan ¿Que coño? Niko puso uno de cascabel a horas del fin del mundo y nada de los otros ¡No tengo cuatro manos y ni cinco computadoras! si mañana no amaneze oscuro tendran mas **

**gracias por sus rewierts  
><strong>

**ahora el capi!  
><strong>

**D G M no es mio, nisisquiera este dia  
><strong>

Tercer Tintineo

-Suena muy bonito

El pequeño movió el minúsculo cascabel del tamaño de uno de sus dedos de un lado al otro. A pesar de que el sonido fuera muy bajo y pobre, después de todo el pedazo de metal estaba de principio sin forma y no tenía nada dentro que le hiciera sonar. El payaso se había hecho cargo de abrirle y darle forma reduciendo su tamaño anterior de nuez a semilla de calabaza, solo una piedrita en el interior la hacía sonar, era un alivio que fuera tan simple y bajo; de lo contrario una runfla de soldados estarían en la puerta intentando derribarla.

Mana suspiro como ya hacía desde que estaba ahí, el pequeño Allen por su parte se desvivía de lo lindo brincando de acá para allá en toda la habitación, el estaba agotado y no tenía ni ganas de pedirle que se calmara. El castillo cumplía su misión de destrozarle los nervios. Los que se acrecentaron al oír tocar la puerta, prácticamente salto atrapando al pequeño en el aire tapándole la boca.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo

-Oh señor Julius que se le ofrece tan temprano

-Es el rey-suspiro-Dijo que quería verte

-Oh pero la función es a las tres

-No dije que quisiera verte actuar, el quiera hablar contigo

Se le fue el alma a los pies.

-eh, ¿para qué?-se hizo el tonto

-No lo sé, pero por lo que sea me alegra no estar en tu lugar

Más desalentador no podía ser. O al menos…

-Sir Julius-llamo-¿Solo quiere hablar conmigo?

-Um, eso parece, no oí nada de "bufones"

-Estaré en un segundo-clamo algo más tranquilo, bajo al niño le dio indicaciones y abrió

-Te tardaste ¿uh?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ahora que lo pienso-Mana cerraba con candado ¿Por qué tu hermano traer siempre una máscara?-se le cayó la llave de la mano-Es extraño

-Jajajaja-rio exageradamente-Es su maña ¡Es tan tímido!

-¿En verdad es por eso?-le miro apenas-Por un minuto creí que tenía una deformidad en la cara o algo así

-Eh bueno si…tiene un barro ¡Así de grande en la nariz!-hizo un gesto exagerado

-E-enserio-sudor del hombre-Pero si ni se le nota abultado…

-Oh señor Julius las mascaras son engañosas-negó moviendo un dedo

-Lo que tu digas-clamo sudando frio-Sea como sea apresúrate, no quiero que el Rey espere de mas

Marcharon por el pasillo, no había ningún guardia ese día por ahí; cosa extraña, pues, a pesar de todo siempre debía haber uno, esa era la regla de "protección" para con ellos, los artistas del lugar. Ahora que Mana se ponía a pensar no quedaban muchos en el lugar, más que ellos, un hombre y un par de hermanos extraños que no salían más que para actuar. Se quedo pensativo en el tema…tanto que ni noto que ya estaban ahí.

El hombre era muy fornido, podía levantar a toda la corte si se lo proponía, y las dimensiones de sus músculos eran algo inusual. Ya Mana se había preguntado cómo le hacía en los pasillos estrechos, quizás eso fuese también parte de su acto; pero prefería no preguntar, el tipo tenía una mirada asesina, no le sorprendería ver un día partir una vaca por la mitad. Pese a eso el hombre lucia ansioso y asustado, para un tipo como el seguro que lo que fueron a hacer ahí no era grato.

Resoplo mirando al otro lado. Dos chicos que parecían adolecentes con atuendos sencillos al estilo chino en tono oscuro. Podía recordarlos, esos dos eran de los que llevaban más tiempo ahí, no hablaban mucho y eran muy serios; al menos con la mayoría, es cuanto lo veían a Allen o a él hacían platica de lo que sea, si no era el clima eran los horarios de trabajo o lo idiotas que se ponían los cortesanos todos los días; según recordaba se llamaban Christopher y Mireya. Ambos gemelos de pelo oscuro y ojos azules, lo curioso de ambos era el mechón color rojo fuego al frente de sus cabezas, aunque en ambos era de lado distinto, el chico a la izquierda la chica a la derecha. Su acto consistía en trepar, escalar, colgarse de casi cualquier cosa y dar saltos imposibles, incluso uno escupía fuego y la otra agua. Eran magos o trapecistas…o más bien ambos.

Tal cual lo espero de solo verlo uno le saludo amigablemente y la otra le bajo la mano recordándole donde estaban.

-Al fin llegas bufón

-Sí señor, ¿para que requirió mi presencia?

-Ya verás-musito mas para sí y dejo que el consejero tomara la palabra

-Ivan Grosinski-dijo al hombre grande del lugar-Continúe

El hombre fuerte llamado Iván (siempre se le iba su nombre) lucia un poco incomodo, hablo con voz menos potente a la que utilizaba, parecía que quería salir del salón corriendo.

-Yo-yo Nací en Valedka- soltó al fin

-¿Y desde cuando esta en este reino?

-Hace un año-sudo-Vine al palacio porque oí que querían entretención

Se le crisparon lo pelos de todo el cuerpo. Entonces por eso era la reunión.

-¿Eso es todo?-el consejero se veía inquieto, golpeaba la pluma de búho sobre el largo pergamino con impaciencia; el tipo, Iván se tenso

-Sí, señor. Yo solo busque la manera de sustentarme, como cualquiera

-Bien-mordió las palabras-Mañana en la mañana unos soldados le acompañaran a donde paso la noche en su primer día, necesitara que al menos una persona defina su paradero como extranjero de lo contrario ira a las mazmorras por mentir en presencia del rey.

El bonachón tembló, dio un paso atrás y asintió. Mana se puso tenso "ojala no sea el que sigue" pensó.

-Los que siguen-doblo un poco el pergamino-Ustedes dos…eh… ¿Por qué en su contrato de trabajo en lugar de nombres pusieron X y Y?

-Por que la Z estaba ocupada…

Musito el chico en voz baja, no obstante todos oyeron. Sin querer golpeo su puño pensando "oh, eso es muy lógico" para luego abofetearse mentalmente, no era hora de sus payasadas. El consejero endureció la mirada y repitió.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Este…Trililin y tralalan

Una gota de sudor frio rodo por la hermana la cual se palmeo el rostro, Mana pensó que le había robado su excusa, se quejo cómicamente en silencio.

-Esos no pueden ser nombres

-Son artísticos-la hermana salto a explicarse-Una vez en este mundo en común cambiarse el nombre

-Cierto-coincidió Mana sin planearlo

-Bufón tu vas después-clamo el rey

Ofreció disculpas con reverencias. No podía distraerse con esa facilidad, no en ese momento.

-No hemos pedido sus nombres artísticos, lo que importa aquí es ¿quiénes son y de donde vienen?

Los dos se miraron fugazmente.

-Nos dicen Milla y Chris-musito el chico-Somos huérfanos por lo que desconocemos nuestro lugar de origen, viajábamos con una caravana, la cual ya partió, pero nos hospedamos en una posada afuera de la cuidad antes de venir aquí a probar suerte

-Espero que sea verdad-el consejero apunto-Mañana dos guardias los acompañaran a dicha posada. Si mienten les sacaremos la verdad a las malas

Ambos hermanos asintieron y dieron un paso por detrás, a diferencia del hombretón cobarde a su izquierda no parecían angustiados o preocupados, quiso empaparse un poco de la confianza del par, mas, porque… el que seguía…

-Bufón

…era el precisamente.

-¡Si, si, si! su excelencia ¿en qué le sirvo?

Dio una reverencia e espero que solo estuviera en el momento equivocado.

-Mismas preguntas bufón-dijo el consejero dando un paso adelante-¿De dónde vienes y que haces aquí?

-Técnicamente esa son dos preguntas al mismo tiempo ¿Debería contestarlas al tiempo, o una y después otra? También puedo responderlas al revés o si su majestad gusta le hago una rutina y posteriormente…

-¡No te hagas el tonto y responde bufón con complejo de payaso!

El grito irritado del consejero le hizo ponerse en la misma posición que una mujer cuando ve a un rato de su tamaño, ese susto no fue nada bueno para su salud, y menos la situación. Pidió tiempo fuera con una mano, recargado en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento; el hombre espero pero no por eso dejo de golpear la pluma de búho contra el pedazo de pergamino.

-A-agua…

-Oh estas pidiendo ¿Qué te tiremos al foso?

-¡No! ¡Estoy perfecto!

Suspiro hondamente, sus siguientes palabras decidirían todo.

-Mi nombre es Mana y soy bufón de profesión, vivía en una choza de una parte marginada en los alrededores y antes de eso…

-¿Antes de eso?

-…antes…-se llevo una mano a la nuca-¡No tengo la menor idea!

Estuvo seguro de que los presentes se fueron de espaldas, pero el consejero casi gritándole le quito lo cómico al momento.

-¡No mientas tan vil mente! ¿Quieres estar con los guardias en una celda privada acaso?

-No. No. No. Ni lo sugiera

-Entonces contesta, donde estuviste antes y desde cuando

El aire le empezó a faltar en los pulmones, eso era muy malo.

-Vera yo….-se quito la peluca develando una fea cicatriz bajo su cuero cabelludo-…Hace años que me rompieron la cabeza, si viví aquí o allá ya no lo recuerdo; con mi hermano es igual, seguro solo somos un par de vagabundos que van de acá para allá ganando unas pocas monedas

El consejero tenía cara de no haberle creído nada, el rey analizaba sus palabras, o eso creyó hasta verle suspirar hondamente.

-Mañana que vaya también con unos guardias-dijo

Hizo varias reverencias yendo hacia atrás esperando que eso fuera todo.

-Aun no acabamos-inquirió el consejero quitándole el gusto de la partida-¿Dónde está tu hermano? Deben ser cuestionados ambos

Intento inventarse algo, cualquier cosa, ¡Vaya! Hasta era capaz de decir que tenía la peste negra con tal de que no le pidieran traerlo pero no se le ocurrió nada creíble en tan poco tiempo.

-Vera señor…digo Majestad

-No sería tonto algo así…

Uno de los gemelos se adelanto un paso, tenía una cara francamente escéptica.

-Acaba de decir que la memoria no le sirve y por cómo va el hermano no me extrañaría que estuviera loco-movió la mano-No se usted rey pero es mala idea.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a hablarle a…

-¿Tienes experiencia con locos niño?

Al reclamo del consejero el rey se adelanto adusto y ansioso de respuestas más claras que solo las obtenidas por amenazas. El chico hizo un ruido, algo parecido a un suspiro, su hermana le halo del brazo y le regaño con la mirada.

-Conviví con varios, se cómo se ponen, a veces hablan a veces no, pero si intentan interrogar a un loco solo harán que se prenda fuego

El rey le oyó con atención y asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras, musitando algo de fuego no en mi castillo, luego hizo un ademan para que volviese a su lugar, y entre susurros hablo con el consejero.

-Retírense todos, deben actuar en dos horas

Cuatro reverencias se sincronizaron sin intención, primero salieron los hermanos luego el bonachón, Mana tardo un poco más, aun agitado por lo reciente, tuvo que recargarse en un pasillo a recuperar el aliento, y por un rato ahí se quedo pensando. Otro riesgo y tan cercano, irse ya no era opción, el rey no los soltaría con facilidad y menos tan paranoico como estaba el consejero, escapar era un estupidez ¿Cómo? con tanta seguridad. Volvió al camino sujetándose el estomago sintiendo algo amargo y doloroso en este, muy cansado y no actuaba aun.

-Sí, aquí hay cuatro

-Eso no significa que debamos intervenir

-No se ustedes dos pero mantener esta forma es agotador, los guardias son todos unos lerdos, bebedores, idiotas y malvados ¡Es como estar en casa! Rayos quiero irme, hasta creo que papa va a pasar por aquí

-Si lo hace sabe que le corto otro brazo

-No digas tonterías, antes te mata envenenado

-Na, si los genes están bien ya no le afectara

-¡No lo alientes! Saben lo estresante que es ser la responsable aquí…

No tuvo intención de ocultarse, en verdad que no, fue casi instintivo pegarse como cucaracha la pared en cuanto los vio ¿y quién no lo haría? Los dos chicos gemelos hablaban con un guardia ¡un guardia! Solo un loco o un masoquista lo harían. Se asomo un poco desde la esquina, el guardia hacia ademanes y el chico reía, la chica lo golpeo; de pronto el guardia detuvo su risa, se subió la parte baja del casco y olfateo el aire. Susurro algo imperceptible, lo que sea que fuera puso tenso al par, al siguiente instante los gemelos desaparecieron de vista.

-Falsa alarma

Cada vello del cuerpo se le erizo, prácticamente estuvo a nada de un paro cardiaco. No tuvo que girar sabia quienes estaban tras él.

-La curiosidad mato al Goblin-susurro el guardia de brazos cruzados-Me voy a la ronda

-Que te vaya bien-clamo la chica despidiéndole, el chico de brazos cruzados no le quito la vista de encima

-Señor Mana, ya ha oído al guardia, la curiosidad mato al… ¿al que?-se giro a su hermana

-Al Goblin-clamo con los ojos cerrados

-¿Enserio? Vaya consejo más raro ¿donde quedo el gato de nuestros tiempos?

-Deja el tema-se palmeo la cara-Nadie te entenderá

-Bien-resoplo y le miro-Señor Mana yo que usted salía de aquí cuanto antes

-No fue intencional ¡Lo juro!-clamo apabullado-No oí nada, nada de nada

Movió la cabeza con frenetismo, no los conocía mucho pero no quería enterarse de lo que hacían con los espías. Aun entre los circos las pláticas clandestinas eran peligrosas. Mas los gemelos se miraron entre si y se pusieron a reír.

-No decía eso jajajajajaja

-Pero si es una grosería espiar-coincidió la hermana-Pero a eso no nos referimos

Volvió a ponerse seria en un instante y golpeo al otro para que dejara de reírse, el joven carraspeo con exageración retomando el tema seriamente.

-Me refiero al castillo, ustedes no deberían estar aquí

-…de que hablan…-espeto con nerviosismo

-Sabe de qué hablamos. Si no quiere que le pase nada malo al pequeño deben salir cuanto antes de aquí-termino de decir la hermana-Lo van a encontrar…

Casi sintió que le iba a dar un ataque. No podía ser que estuvieran hablando de lo que él creía ¿Cómo era que podían saber? ¿Había sido tan obvio? ¿Tan torpe? ¿Habría cometido un descuido acaso?

Se alejo por otro pasillo perturbado. Debía salir de ese sito, sin importar que; no obstante en dos horas más debían actuar no podía hacer nada en un tiempo tan corto. Debía valerse de la oscuridad de la noche. Y solo rezar que aquello saliera bien.

La corte veía con interés el espectáculo, a pesar de que solo hubiesen unos cinco cortesanos en total, el rey y el consejero en el lugar; por supuesto las personas con los cascabeles también estaba ahí mirado apenas a los jóvenes gemelos que hacían dos dragones gemelos con agua y fuego sobre unos postes casi tan altos como el techo en sí. Mana se encontraba en la oscuridad del pasillo con Allen detrás suyo guardando en sus mangas las pelotas y tiras de papel de los correspondientes actos.

Con un salto triple y los dragones hechos vapor el truco acabo, se oyeron unos cortos aplausos y solo quince monedas al piso; era mucho si se consideraba el número de espectadores actuales. Los gemelos agradecieron recogieron y en un parpadeo salían, se detuvieron un instante cerca suyo y susurraron.

-Debiste marcharte

-Lo hare-aseguro

Ojala lo hubiese hecho cuando se lo dijeron…

El acto empezó, primero unos chistes luego malabares; el público veía entretenido mientras el consejero susurraba a oídos del rey, alguna cosa que no podía saber. Luego llego el momento de los trucos, y algo salió mal.

Quizás fue su pie, el que se quedo en la posición incorrecta, quizás lanzo al pequeño con demasiada fuerza, quizás era la vejez que le ganaba la pelea. Fuera cual fuera la razón no pudo evitar caer al piso cuando le atrapaba, y eso llevo indudablemente al caos. Los objetos del truco regados en el piso hicieron la caída consecutiva, no pudo sostenerlo mucho tiempo y el pequeño termino despedido en los aires cayendo, a su pesar, en el lugar menos deseado, a pies del trono. La máscara se hubo caído parcialmente dejando la mitad de la cabeza descubierta, el cabello y ojos platinados del niño descubierto; solo pudo girar y mirar con horror los rostros asustados de los cortesanos y el asombro de rey y consejero. P0or si fuera poco los sujetos quienes portaban cascabeles tenía una expresión similar a la tristeza o la desilusión. Solo ellos sabían lo que sería de Allen de ahí en más.

-¡Bufón!-grito el rey poniéndose en pie-¡Necesito una explicación a semejante ofensa en mi presencia!

Como reflejo los cortesanos salieron corriendo asustados, los guardias llegaron y el fortachón de Iván se evaporo en un instante de escena, solo los gemelos se quedaron en el pasillo observando. El no pudo más que intentar incorporarse, hacerse chiquito ante la presencia del señor, podía sentir el filo de una espada en su columna presionando para que fuera al frente. Ya todo se había acabado.

El pequeño Allen no entendía que sucedía, intentaba colocarse en vano la máscara caída, en el medio de todo eso, mirando de su padre adoptivo a el gobernador de esas tierras. No importara lo que le pudiese decir, el seria decapitado incluso en presencia del albino.

Abrió la boca, para pedir clemencia, y entonces mismo algo extraño paso. Su lengua se enredo consigo misma, perdió el equilibrio y toda capacidad para controlar su cuerpo, cada que intentaba decir algo solo salían palabras inentendibles; los guardias retrocedieron asustados, el rey miraba confundido, podía saberlo por el silencio que comenzó a reinar. Y después oyó a alguien musitar "Esta loco"

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¡Sáquenlo de aquí!-casi grito el consejero

-Le advertí que esto podría pasar

Dio vuelta en si mismo, apenas vislumbrando a uno de los gemelos acercarse a si tomando una manta para cubrirlo y clamando claramente decidido.

-Ya he visto pasar esto antes. Es un ataque. A las personas como el no hay que sobresaltarlas o se ahogan, necesita un descanso de dos días y entonces si ya estará lo suficientemente cuerdo para hablar de lo que sea

-¡Que conveniente!-clamo el consejero con sarcasmo-¡¿Cómo sabemos que todo esto ha sido planeado?!

-¿Planeado?-la gemela se acerco-Usted cree que esta-destapo a Mana el cual comenzaba a convulsionarse-…¿Es una actuación?

El hombre iba a vociferar algo pero el adolecente se adelanto.

-Tienen que llevarlo a un lugar fresco o algo nada agradable sucederá

-Rey los de limpieza se marcharon en la mañana-Clamo un guardia en el montón

El rey hizo un montón de ademanes mirando a consejero y joven al final exclamo.

-¡Llévenlo a un calabozo, en dos días se decidirá su sentencia!

Los hombres le sujetaron, pero al final un guardia y el joven lo llevaron, la hermana se quedo cerca del trono, se agacho sin que nadie lo notara y le dijo al niño preocupado "Nada malo le va a pasar, lo veras luego" y antes de darse vuelta le guiño un ojo a la chica de purpura que devolvió el gesto asintiendo.

Mana no supo eso, con preocupación sentía su cuerpo sacudirse violentamente, cada vez más lento, más calmado pero sin deshacerse de la sensación del todo; para empeorar su situación el guardia que siempre le hacia la vida de cuadritos se unió a la procesión riendo feliz y clamando "Al fin te deschavetaste viejo loco, espero tu ejecución con ansias"

El camino fue largo y doloroso, se sentía más horrible al solo imaginar al pequeño Allen completamente solo en ese lugar, con su secreto revelado, sin nadie a su lado que le protegiera o cuidara de lo que fuera a pasar. Y esa cara de angustia hizo al guardia reírse más, apenas noto cuando lo arrojaron al fondo de una sucia y fría celda sin más que un montón de paja vieja que no aseguraba estar limpia. No pudo incorporarse ni lo intento, solo oía las voces de los tres ahí presentes.

-¿Para cuándo le cortan la cabeza?

-Dos días

-Eso no lo garantizo

-Y este criajo que hace acá

-Lo mismo que yo-salió en defensa la gemela corriendo.-El rey ha ordenado que le mantengamos con vida hasta que le interrogue

-ja. Y quien me lo asegura-calmo con sospecha

-Yo. Soldado

Como tabla el guardia arrogante se entieso, el hombre tras la chica era muy alto, tenía todas las señas de ser un superior, si no se equivocaba era el segundo al mando después de Larz, se llamaba Rafael, un tipo con menos cerebro y mas músculos que otra cosa; podía identificarlo por la gran cicatriz en su rostro, la cual se presumía gana en una batalla con un dragón, no se trataba de la persona más paciente ni la más amable en el mundo. El guardia término por arrodillarse agachando la cabeza, estaba extremadamente pálido.

-Se-señor

-Largo de mi vista ahora, más tarde discutiré tu reprimenda por desafiarme

Ni tres y el otro corrió despavorido, ahora solo estaban los gemelos y ese sujeto aterrador, el mismo resoplo aparatosamente.

-Ustedes dos-clamo refiriéndose al par-Se las verán conmigo más tarde por esto

-Correcto señor-solo eso oyó se dirigió a la salida-Amm Este…¿Señor?

-¿Qué?

El mayor de los dos señalo a la celda, el hombre bufo e hizo una seña rara.

-Ya. Ahora no fastidien. Si las cosas se nos salen de las manos los cuelgo

-Comprendido-bufo.-Amargado…

-¡¿Qué?!-asomo la cabeza como monstruo

-¡Dije que estaba amargo!-movió la cabeza frenético la otra negó-Jejeje

El gran hombre los vio por última vez y desapareció, Mana giro en si mismo, desde que el hombre hizo aquella seña su cuerpo volvió a reaccionar; se revisaba con frenetismo buscando el bicho que le pico pero no había nada, ni bicho ni plaga que justificara su raro comportamiento.

-Por eso debía de irse-el gemelo se agacho a su altura parecía fastidiado-Sabe el problema que tuvimos para sacarlo de ahí y encima darle tiempo. Ese viejo dragón me decapitara si algo sale mal por este incidente, y a tan poco de "Eso"

En su última palabra la chica le golpeo y callo diciendo que el que se pusiera histérico no mejoraría su situación. Mana se sentía ausente, no sabía que figuraba el en todo el caos, además del asunto del pobre albino. Era como haber entrado en un hoyo en la mitad de la calle que hasta ese momento había sido invisible a sus ojos, los cuales siempre mantenía enfrente para vigilar al rey y sus movimientos, sin saber que detrás de él alguien vigilaba los propios; por lo que había oído seguro algo sabían o más de lo que creía.

-¿Q-quienes son ustedes?

A respuesta luego de un intercambio de miradas ambos descubrieron el hombro derecho donde había un tatuaje negro con rojo de un dragón persiguiendo su cola.

-I-imposible. Ustedes…ustedes son…son de la rebelión, pero, creí que se extinguió

-Al igual que los dragones solo nos escondimos-bajo su manga-Acaba de saludar a uno hace rato-señalo la escaleras-A que es muy paciente-rio

-Mientras los Yokais vivan la rebelión se mantendrá en pie-la chica cerró los ojos-Se que somos muy jóvenes, pero en estos tiempos o peleas o te esclavizan

-ustedes…ustedes que son ¿Yokais o…?

-No. Solo algo incidental-resoplo-Somos medios de todo, incluso medios humanos; pero eso es lo de menos señor Mana, sabemos que el pequeño Allen es un Yokai y uno muy importante, ustedes dos huirán de aquí de eso nos encargaremos

-Sera difícil, no previmos esto en los planes-la mujer se masajeaba las sienes-Ese tipo nos volara la cabeza si se entera, por suerte el tarado de mi hermanos dijo dos días por reflejo, así que aun podremos llevar a cabo el plan

-¿Qué plan?

-Liberar a los Yokais de este lugar y derrocar a ese falso Rey-dijo con orgullo el instante su hermana lo apaleo

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres que nos oigan Christopher? Ya ni Joshua es tan escandaloso

-¡¿Co-como?!-Mana sentía que si antes se le iba la voz ahora le costaba respirar-Ha-hacer eso es…es…pero como...y aquí…

-Es una larga y compleja historia, pero en este lugar se cometió una atrocidad hace cinco años; para que el futuro vaya a bien debemos deshacernos de ese rey o al menos liberar a los nuestro. Le contare el plan, así que ponga atención

-Pero y que hay de Allen

-Descuide-Milla sonrió-Está en buenas manos

El pequeño Allen se había asustado al ver a Mana ponerse como el señor de días atrás, estaba asustado pero una parte suya permaneció en calma, algo le dijo que Mana no tenía nada y estaba bien; así que aunque quiso no corrió y le agito asustado; pero le angustiaba pensar que sería de él, el otro sujeto no volvió ¿Mana volvería?

La chica que a menudo le regalaba dulces le aseguro que sí. O eso entendió el. Mana no moriría, se lo había prometido de manera silenciosa.

Para Allen el tema de la muerte no era algo nuevo, sabía lo que era y lo que significaba, aun si Mana nunca hubiera sido especifico en el tema; Allen, quien permaneció mucho tiempo mirando por una ventana de una choza, sin más compañía que la paja y el ruido de los vecinos lo había visto, vio como un hombre era asesinado, primero sangre y gritos, después mucho dolor y al final nada. Había visto a un hombre tirado en el piso, sin moverse, días y días, verlo ser comido por pájaros negros hasta desaparecer, así que llego a la conclusión de que morir era igual a irse y no volver.

Días atrás en mitad del acto un guardia entro, estaba muy mal y olía parecido al tipo que se quedo quieto en la calle por lo que no se sorprendió ni asusto al verlo, sabía que pronto desaparecería; pero Mana a diferencia de aquel hombre no olía como el primero, no parecía estar sufriendo, así que Mana no moriría Mana volvería, y esperaba que fuese pronto.

-Hey ni…Tu

El hombre que siempre estaba al lado de aquel otro llamado rey le miraba como si fuera un bicho, quería saber porque, ¿Era porque se había quitado la máscara y peluca? ¿Por qué ya no lo consideraba un bufón? Se asusto al pensarlo ¿Por eso castigaban a Mana en su lugar?

Se aproximo al señor para pedir perdón, pero el hombre se aparto de él, en su lugar una chica de ropas purpuras, esa que siempre lo miraba con ternura cada que nadie se daba cuenta lo acercó a si y lo abrazo, susurró "Todo estará bien" quedito y giro de cara al rey. Esperando.

-Llévenlo-ordeno el de ropas doradas sonriendo-Con este llevamos cuatro

Esa sonrisa le dio mucho miedo y no fue el único, los otros dos chicos que se parecían a la primera se estremecieron. Rogaron en voz baja al soberano que esperara solo un poco, un par de días quizás.

-¡Silencio! Ustedes no hablan si yo no lo requiero. Lila-señalo a la mujer que le sostenía-Llévalo…-se puso en pie

Ella tembló, se negó con fuerza y la apretó en un abrazo, el hambre se enfado saco una campañilla de su ropa y la sonó, al acto los tres chicos se tiraron al suelo gritando, sufriendo, el pequeño Allen se estremeció, no sabía la razón de eso, pero se sentía mal.

-Dije-repitió.-Que lo lleves

Aun en negativa la campañilla replico, dos veces más y al final, la chica de purpura con lagrimas en los ojos, susurro un pequeño perdón; y el resto le pidió que soportara.

No supo el por qué, hasta que dentro de una oscura y tétrica habitación conoció el dolor.

Sus gritos y llanto se oyeron por todo el palacio. Llagaron a oídos incluso de los tres que hablaban en la mazmorra.

-Ya lo han encadenado

Le confirmación de Mirella hizo sentir a Mana peor que muerto.

.-

Niko:Allencito!

X: y no mato a Mana… Pero hizo sufrir a Allen

Niko: calla . de todos modos iba a pasar.

**Adelanto:**

-Ya no llores, pasara

-Los refuerzos llegaran muy tarde

-Maldición, solo tenemos esta oportunidad

-Por favor solo salven a Allen, por favor

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Porque no prendes la luz?

-¡Aléjate de mí!

-¡Rey los rebeldes atacan!

-¡Mana!


End file.
